Episode 8992 (16th September 2016)
Plot Phelan is thrown by Todd's statement and panics as Todd heads to the Rovers to inform Eileen of the scam. Phelan makes a quick call to Vinny. Acting quickly, Vinny tips his pint over Eileen’s mobile to render it useless and then whisks her to his car, claiming Phelan’s got a surprise lined up for her. The Underworld girls discuss Beth’s past. Kirk’s gutted to be told by Billy that his marriage is probably null and void. Todd finds that Eileen has gone and begins to worry. Roy reveals he’s ordered a new double bed. Cathy’s troubled to realise he doesn’t want her in Hayley’s old bed or her old room. Steph finds that Andy has given Luke wine on the house and orders him to put the money in the till. Audrey giggles at Freddie’s chat over dinner at the bistro. As he kisses Audrey’s hand, Freddie is unnerved to spot a woman throwing him a filthy look. Vinny delivers Eileen to a waiting Phelan at the Calcutta Street site. She’s impressed by the sheer scale of it. Beth returns from the police station and rails at Kirk for grassing her up. Craig admits he reported her. Phelan gets Eileen to admit that she wouldn't trust Todd. She’s excited by the mystery when Phelan announces he’s got a further surprise planned and packs her off in Vinny’s car again. While Audrey powders her nose, Freddie’s shaken when his old family friend Angelica Fitzgerald rails at him for dating again so soon after Sadie’s death. Freddie makes a hurried departure to Audrey's puzzlement. Craig’s adamant Beth deserves to pay for all her deceit. She seeks comfort from Kirk but he says she’s ruined everything. Anna tries to cheer Cathy up but she feels she’ll always be second best to Hayley. Phelan returns to No.11 alone where Todd demands to know where Eileen is. Assuring Todd she’s safe, Phelan offers to cut him in on the deal. Kirk turns up on Maria’s doorstep with his bags. Maria hugs him as he dissolves into tears. Andy apologises to Steph for his behaviour, admitting to jealousy for not being asked to be temporary manager. She advises him to put aside this job and do something he really likes. Before Todd can react to Phelan’s offer, the police arrive to investigate his allegation of fraud and Eileen’s disappearance. Todd’s tense as an unruffled Phelan’s taken away. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *PC Davies - Anne-Marie Draycott *Angelica Fitzgerald - Janet Prince Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back yard *2a Coronation Street - Hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *The Carter Warehouse, Calcutta Street Notes *Location recording for the The Carter Warehouse on Calcutta Street was conducted at the Mutual Mills in Aspinall Street, Heywood, Rochdale. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After Eileen goes missing, the police arrive to investigate her disappearance and an allegation of fraud aimed at Phelan; the factory staff discuss Beth's past; and Kirk is gutted to realise his marriage is based on lies. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,280,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes